This study is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of a video tape adaptation of the successful weight control intervention used in the Trial of Antihypertensive Intervention and Management (TAIM). The intervention will consist of video tape sessions, consultation with a nutritionist, a telephone hotline, peer counseling and a bimonthly newsletter.